


The Bet

by itsnotasecrettoeverybody



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Enemy Lovers, Explicit Consent, Flirting, Gambling, Jealousy, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sort Of, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotasecrettoeverybody/pseuds/itsnotasecrettoeverybody
Summary: It had all started with a bet.Well, more accurately, it had started the first time Legend had seen the Captain’s stupid, pretty boy face, but he’d rather not admit to that.Warriors and Legend make a bet; 200 rupees that Legend won’t say Warriors’ name during sex. It all goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Legend/Warriors (Linked Universe), Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on [Tumblr](https://nsflu.tumblr.com/post/631369880543870976/the-bet). If you enjoy it, feel free to comment or hit me up on my [personal Tumblr](https://itsnotasecrettoeverybody.tumblr.com/). If you _don't_ like it, then do not read or interact. That simple.

It had all started with a bet.

Well, more accurately, it had started the first time Legend had seen the Captain’s stupid, pretty boy face, but he’d rather not admit to that.

It wasn’t fondness, it was never the urge to clasp hands or lay side by side. No, from the moment Legend had laid eyes on Warriors’ glittering smile and deep blue eyes, he’d wanted something far less innocent. It was lust, and Legend grimaced at the dirty images that flooded his mind because of it.

He’d denied it, and turned a sharp tongue on the other rather than give in. Warriors reciprocated the venom easily, and Legend often had to pretend he wasn’t flustered when the threats they exchanged made heat pool in his stomach. It came to a head after only a month.

They’d travelled to a town in Wild’s Hyrule, and the women on the street wouldn’t leave Warriors alone. It was disgusting, the way he grinned at them, his blatant winks and flirting. Legend was furious, and every minute only built his ire.

He was furious, and he was burning with jealousy.

Legend was relieved when they finally left town, glaring as Warriors sighed dramatically.

“You’re pathetic,” Legend huffed, crossing his arms as Warriors shot him a curious look. His eyes narrowed quickly, a smirk overtaking his face as he slowed to walk beside Legend at the back.

“What’s wrong, Vet? Missing your girl?” Warriors teased, chuckling as Legend’s glare intensified.

“No, I am not.” Legend snapped, growing frustrated. “Unlike you, I can keep my _sword_ in my pants.”

Warriors gasped in mock offense, eyes glittering mischievously. “I have standards, you know.”

“They must be pretty low,”

Warriors paused and Legend stiffened as his smile turned sharp. “There’s plenty of me to go around, Legend.”

He huffed, feeling his ears heat in embarrassment. “Not interested.”

“No need to be shy,” Warriors hummed, voice growing quieter. “I bet you’d be screaming my name by the end.”

“I would _not_ ,” Legend spat, but when he met Warriors’ eyes his throat grew dry at the heat in his gaze.

“Wanna bet?” Warriors taunted, eyebrow raised.

Legend swallowed, an ache already forming between his legs.

“No, I don’t,” Legend replied, cursing the shake in his voice. Warriors grinned and Legend sped up, leaving the conversation before he made a decision he would regret.

Instead, Legend waited until dark, occupying himself with every chore and distraction he could find. Each time he lost focus, his mind would wander back to that conversation, to that _bet_ , and he’d get turned on all over again. _Goddessdamn him_. Warriors seemed to have no such issue, laughing with Sky beside the fire while Legend reorganized his bag for the third time that night. It was growing late, the sun long set and dinner cleaned. Sky’s responses were getting slower by the minute as he began to drift off, and Legend bit his cheek hard to resist the urge to step in.

Then Warriors’ eyes met his across the clearing and he couldn’t ignore the ache any longer.

Legend stood with a huff, walking up to Warriors and glaring at the smug grin turned on him. He wanted to wipe that look off his face _so badly_.

“Were you serious about that bet?” Legend whispered, ignoring the throb in his core as Warriors rose to stand over him. Their height difference was honestly ridiculous, and Legend nearly looked away as images of being pinned filled his mind.

“Maybe.” Warriors replied lightly, teasing. “...and if I was?”

Legend was beyond frustrated. He grabbed Warriors’ stupid scarf, smirking at the surprised yelp the tug caused, and pulled the other from the clearing. Once they’d entered the treeline Legend let go, shooting a look over his shoulder to make sure Warriors would follow. There was a hungry look in his eye and Legend’s stomach flipped, making him speed up. They walked in silence for a couple minutes, the light of the moon the only guidance on the summer night, the crunch of pine needles beneath their feet.

Then a hand grabbed the back of Legend’s tunic and he was being slammed against a tree. The breath was knocked from him at the rough movement, stolen further a moment later when Warriors connected their lips in a hungry kiss. Legend’s mind was reeling, bark pressing into his spine, his hands gripped in Warriors’ scarf as the taller man’s tongue invaded his mouth. There were hands on Legend, pressing hard as they felt up his back and chest through his tunic. One discarded his hat and tangled in his hair, the other trailing down until it reached his thigh, sliding the edge of his tunic up--

Legend broke the kiss with a gasp, Warriors’ hands stilling as they both caught their breath.

“200 rupees,” Legend finally managed, holding Warriors’ darkened eyes. “That’s the bet.”

A smirk, and Legend felt heat coiling in his gut. “Easiest 200 rupees I’ll ever make.”

The hand slid up further, groping Legend’s half-hard shaft through his shorts, and the Veteran had to grit his teeth to keep from crying out. His face burned as Warriors stroked him firmly, building Legend’s arousal. He wasn’t going to be taken easily.

Legend reached down, cupping the bulge between Warriors’ legs with a teasing smile, only to be turned roughly. Legend’s chest was pressed into the tree and his shorts were yanked down quickly. Warriors kept a hand in his hair, pinning him to the bark while his other hand grabbed Legend’s length and stroked.

“You’re so hard already,” Warriors hummed. “We’ve only just started.”

“Fuck you,” Legend groaned, shivering at Warriors’ chuckle behind him.

“Well, that is the idea.” Warriors replied.

The hand left Legend’s hair and came to a rest at his hip before tugging back, forcing Legend to bend over. Heat flooded his face at the position, and Legend tensed as a finger came to circle his entrance.

“Are you--” Warriors began softly, hesitation clear in his voice, and Legend could feel the heat in his stomach lessening as the roughness paused.

“Yes, I’m sure, just get it over with already.” Legend snapped, and Warriors hummed.

A finger pressed into him quickly, stealing Legend’s breath away at intrusion. The finger began to move immediately, and before Legend could catch his breath a second forced its way in.

“You’re pretty loose, Vet. Have you done this before?” Warriors teased, hitting a spot that made Legend groan through gritted teeth.

A third finger was added soon after, Legend gripping the tree as Warriors worked him quickly.

“You’re doing really well,” Warriors whispered as he twitched his fingers quickly, and Legend moaned as a wave of pleasure surged through him.

_Fuck_ , that felt too good.

Warriors pulled his fingers out, and not a moment later something much thicker was pressing into him. One hand gripped his hip with bruising force while the other pushed Legend into the tree harder, and it was all he could do to keep quiet until Warriors bottomed out. The Captain’s head rested between his shoulder blades as he gasped for breath, Legend hissing as the stretch burned.

“Hylia, you feel amazing,” Warriors sighed, and Legend’s retort became a groan as Warriors began to thrust.

The pace was brutal, slamming Legend into the bark of the tree over and over as Warriors used him. Heat coiled in his stomach again quickly, arousal making his breaths come in half-moans as the pain gave way to pleasure. Legend wasn’t sure if he’d be able to escape the strong grip on him if he tried, and his knees quaked at his helplessness. He was so hard it was nearly painful, Warriors’ thrusts hitting a spot within him that made his vision go white.

He was so painfully close, but he couldn’t finish. Legend’s hands were occupied trying to keep his face from hitting the tree, but he couldn’t ask Warriors to help without losing the bet--

Another hard thrust had Legend crying out, Warriors chuckling as he stayed buried deep inside, pressed against that spot.

Legend’s resolve was crumbling.

“C-Can you--” Legend gasped as Wars thrust again.

“What was that?” Warriors hummed, grinding his hips down.

Legend gasped as Warriors’ hand trailed down, stopping just before his length. “Yes!”

“Yes what?” Warriors breathed against his ear, making Legend shiver.

“Damn it,” Legend hissed, mind muddled between the pleasure and intense ache in his core, screaming for release. “You _know_ what I want.”

“Oh I know, but you’ll have to ask for it.” Warriors nipped at the shell of his ear, hand trailing down the inside of Legend’s thigh, and all thoughts fled his mind.

“Wars, _please_.” Legend moaned, and before he could regret losing the bet there was a firm grip on his length.

“I love it when you say my name like that,” Warriors sighed against him, delivering another hard thrust and stroke.

Legend felt white-hot pleasure crash over him at the praise, grinding back into Warriors to meet his thrusts. Each one hit that sweet spot, each stroke brought him closer to release, and Warriors’ gasping breaths and faster thrusts indicated his own approaching peak.

“Perfect,” Warriors groaned against him, and Legend shuddered.

“ _Fuck, Wars--_ ” Legend gasped, feeling heat tingling over his skin, pushing back into Warriors’ hips.

“Yes, just like that,” Warriors replied, stroking faster.

Legend shivered hard, teetering on the edge, muscles tensing.

“ _Legend_ ,” Warriors moaned desperately.

The world dissolved into white as Legend came hard, Warriors’ hands the only thing keeping him upright as the orgasm crashed over him. The stuttered thrusts ground to a halt, Warriors burying his face in Legend’s neck as he came too, warmth flooding Legend’s insides. Warriors’ arms snaked around his front, holding Legend against his chest as they shook, breaths coming out in gasps. The afterglow was intense, leaving Legend a shaking mess, face flushed with embarrassment and pleasure. When Warriors finally pulled out Legend hissed, hips aching from the brutal pace and stretch. Warriors hummed in sympathy, pulling Legend into a steady embrace until their heartbeats slowed.

“You alright?” Warriors murmured when Legend finally stepped back on unsteady legs, frowning at the uncomfortable feeling of sweat clinging to him.

“I can walk.” Legend mumbled, stretching his back with a wince. He could walk _now_ , but tomorrow might be a different story.

“Sorry, I--”

“Don’t apologize.” Legend shot Warriors a firm look, the other’s guilty expression making his stomach churn. “I… liked it, okay?”

Warriors smiled, small, cheeks still flushed and hair mussed. His scarf was ruffled, pants still untied, bottom lip swollen slightly. He looked more perfect than Legend had ever seen him.

“Guess I owe you 200 rupees, though.” Legend huffed, and Warriors hummed in thought, smirking.

“Or…” and there it was, that mischievous glitter in his eye that had started this whole mess. “You could pay me in another way.”

Legend couldn’t help himself--he laughed, and gave in to the warmth that flooded his chest at Warriors’ grin.


End file.
